


德岛后日谈

by TWdoli20



Series: 德雷丝萝萨（Dressrosa）前传/后日谈/后传 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWdoli20/pseuds/TWdoli20
Summary: 草帽一伙推翻唐吉诃德家族之后，德雷丝萝萨女王力库．维奥菈继位登基一年，此时德岛却与海军发生冲突。





	1. 第一章  新世界的联合军演

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「妳们还真是讨厌海军啊。所以妳认为，德雷斯罗萨还没有得到正义囉？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※本作是短篇番外，共15000字，故事内容接续原着《德雷丝萝萨篇》或小屋海贼同人《悲惨德岛》，也可独立阅读。

  
  
  
  
海军中将鹤的军舰在福尔门特外海巡航，视察德雷斯罗萨、花之国和普罗甸斯的三国联合海上军演。  
  
「虽然是我登基以来第一次联合军演，其实成立一年的德雷斯罗萨海上自卫队，已经和花之国的八宝水军，还有普罗甸斯王国的水鬼部队，有击沉27艘海贼船、逮捕569名海贼的实绩。」德蕾斯罗萨女王力库。维奥菈说明，「其中有10艘海贼船，正是在福尔门特要塞的反舰作战下击毁。」  
  
「这一带是三国最受困扰的海域，每年吹起南风、带来劫掠的旺季时，我国也会在这裡进行布雷作战，实际上也有具体的防卫贡献。」  
  
鹤微笑，「妳很了解海上防卫的细节，不像是登基不满一年的新女王。」  
  
「事关人民在海上活动的性命财产安全，我不是登基后才下功夫。」  
  
两人并肩沿着船舷走动。「我记得『世界政府』对福尔门特要塞的军备扩充许可，还在程序中吧？」  
  
「是的。所以如果能够充实要塞砲台的维护，并升级大口径和远程射击能力的话，德雷斯罗萨作为三国的第一线，岸防将会更有效果。」  
  
鹤心知肚明，福尔门特要塞工事早已在维奥菈命令下进行，否则不可能发挥这么完整的近海后勤功能，从之前侦查的海战资料来看，火力补充相当稳定。她并没有点破维奥菈鑽的漏洞，「空谷大统领的意见是，福尔门特可以作为海军在新世界设立支部的战略选址，既提供世界政府加盟国的海上维安，又可避开海军与德雷斯罗萨海权冲突的问题。」  
  
维奥菈微微一笑，「福尔门特两岛，距离德雷斯罗萨本岛在三十海浬内，根据世界政府所立的海洋公约法，符合德雷斯罗萨合法的领海范围。怎么会有海权冲突的问题呢。」  
  
「五老星已经通过下修15海浬的规定。」  
  
「那也要下一次『世界会议』，由会员国投票複决才有效力。」  
  
鹤笑道，「看来海军要通过这裡，还是得经过德雷斯罗萨王国的许可呢。」  
  
「海军的长官如果各个都像您一样是明理的人，纯粹的自由通行是当然没问题的。」  
  
三个月前，海军中将斯摩格以巡视名义进入德雷斯罗萨领海，但因为航行路线和通报不合，而遭到德雷斯罗萨海上自卫队的阻挡。情势虽然没有演变成地方自卫军队与海军的冲突，但因为斯摩格船舰差点误触水雷，也造成不小风波。  
  
这个事件被海军元帅「赤犬」萨卡斯基视为海军海权遭到挑战，并公然质疑德雷斯罗萨以自卫之名发展军武的军事独立企图。德雷斯罗萨则谴责海军不尊重地方公国的领海管辖权，要求海军撤回不当的控诉。  
  
德雷斯罗萨因力库王室的军援外交，素有和平守护者的美名。海军的强硬态度立即引起德雷斯罗萨国内与邻国的不满，他们受惠于德雷斯罗萨近年强化的近海维安活动，纷纷表态支持德雷斯罗萨的行动完全合法并有正当性，并斥责海军仗着军事垄断权侵门踏户。  
  
萨卡斯基直接向世界政府提案，要求世界政府向德雷斯罗萨徵收福尔门特作为海军在新世界的G6支部，此举动作极大，引起德雷斯罗萨国内外一片譁然。  
  
眼看冲突有越演越烈的情势，维奥菈採取行动，她首先写了一封信给世界政府最高层级「五老星」，温和且不卑不亢的陈述福尔门特在军事、经济价值和社会情感上与本岛密不可分的关係，并详细说明週边诸岛人民如何因为历史因素，与海军需要时间重新建立信任感。  
  
其次，她到海军在新世界的G5支部，亲自拜访「恰巧」以指导名义停留的海军上将藤虎一笑，两人密谈不为外人知。旋后维奥菈以德雷斯罗萨女王的名义，对周边诸国发出联合军演的外交提议，并谦卑的邀请海军本部「莅临指导」。  
  
由海军监督地方公国政府的军事演习，这形同安抚海军对德雷斯罗萨诸国军事扩张的疑虑，满足海军侦查监控新世界区域海域的目的。因为维奥菈的低姿态和柔软，还有委婉的提醒世界政府意识到，德雷斯罗萨曾经在世界政府的无视下遭到海贼佔领，被遗弃十年，在国际上普遍获得同情，「五老星」迳行提出各国领海范围降至15海浬的海洋公约法修正案，交付「世界会议」待决，以此安抚萨卡斯基。然后接受海军「大督察」战国的推荐，指派本部中将鹤前往视察军演。  
  
联合军演这一局自然是维奥菈和藤虎密会的主旨，而透过与世界政府高层关係良好的战国，推派德高望重、立场中庸的鹤视察联合军演，一来鹤是逮捕关押窃取德雷斯罗萨的大罪犯──唐吉诃德。多佛朗明哥的海军军官，较不会引起德岛民众反弹；二来鹤在海军是不论激进派和温和派都敬重、老练世故的名将，世界政府高层信得过她的周全。三来，一举将联合军演压到中将层级的事务，降低舆论的关注度和对世界政府、海军的质疑和批判。  
  
不管是鹤还是维奥菈，都很清楚这是一场世界政府和地方公国的政治角力，这个战线已经被拉到两年后的世界会议，结果是世界政府继续透过强化海权扩大支配，还是德雷斯罗萨诸国取得更完整的区域自治地位，就看维奥菈怎么运用她的谋略和人望，领导国内外支持者，与世界政府下这盘棋。  
  
「妳知道这样的程度，打打小闹小乱的小海贼是没问题，但是过亿的海贼团就有点勉强，『四皇』的船队更不用说了吧？」鹤仍然必须站在海军的立场讲话，「徵用福尔门特，确实会衍生更多複杂的治权划限问题。但如果是根据海军对世界政府会员国的协防义务，和公国签订常驻军队的特别军事合约的话，海军的资源确实可以负担一部分的要塞维护成本和军备升级。我认为就安全的考量来说，还是不坏的提议。」  
  
维奥菈甜美一笑，「会员国本来就对海军有协防请求权。我们只在领海充实自卫能力，警戒层级升高的情况再请海军来执法，不是两全其美又合理的资源分配吗。」  
  
鹤笑了数声，没有再表示。军演此时结束，维奥菈与鹤在舺板上接受联军指挥官兵的行礼，便进到舱中。军舰护送女王回到德雷斯罗萨，两个女人喝茶聊天。  
  
「每次见到妳，妳的成长都让我赞叹。」鹤啜了口茶，「妳希望我报告书怎么写？」  
  
「我怎么敢指导鹤中将您的报告？您想怎么写就怎么写便是。」这个联合军演明是展示联军海上能力给海军看，维奥菈很清楚，根本不构成海军的威胁，所以实际上是让海军知道，若是想要通过地方公国政府领海，不得再滥用协防名义、横行无阻的模煳空间，海军必须有合法许可。海军监督军演等于承认尊重领海自治权，维奥菈已经达到第一层目的。  
  
维奥菈给了鹤花之国国王和普罗甸斯国王的亲笔授权信。「两位国王都在信中声明，任何有关军演的发言或意见，都由我代表三国元首跟海军回应。」  
  
「两位贵体还安康吧。」  
  
「听说休养情况良好。」  
  
鹤让副官收下，她自然心知，花之国国王不出席，是要迴避该国水军实为官许私掠船，多年面临海军质疑的合法性问题。普罗甸斯国王（注一）则是因为性情火爆，政治立场上是德雷斯罗萨激进的拥护者，和海军照面只怕会升级冲突，所以自己随便找理由託病不来了。在将要平息事端的此时，鹤自然没有必要揭穿缺席的藉口横生枝节。  
  
鹤也有心帮一把这位新时代的年轻女王。关于理想的世界，她眼中所描绘的未来，肯定和自己这个过时的老人是不一样的，她并不急着去评价孰优孰劣。「这次的结论就是，德雷斯罗萨的自卫军备规模和发展前景，符合世界政府许可合法范围，在区域治安也发挥实务成果。海军没有提高协防海域强度的积极理由。」  
  
维奥菈微笑，「我如果背书的话，这份报告书就不公正客观了吧。」  
  
鹤哈哈大笑，挥手叫副官去写报告书。维奥菈很有默契的让同行的护卫泰克队长离席确认行程细节。  
  
两个女人抽起菸。  
  
「妳们还真是讨厌海军啊。」  
  
「正义的第一步是道歉，然后是追究责任，作出实质的补偿。」事实上维奥菈认为该道歉的根本不是藤虎一笑（注二），但她也无法反对，儘管没有得到世界政府正面真诚的道歉，但藤虎的行动某种程度上，已经为世界政府的正当性带来强而有力的质疑。那至少是变革比较温和的开始。  
  
「哼哼，所以妳认为德雷斯罗萨还没有得到正义囉？」  
  
维奥菈目光深邃，「我已经不敢奢望还有谁能补偿。但有人为此负责了吗？」  
  
「我可以理解妳的失望。我的立场没办法支持妳，但或许妳可以听一听，我这个半百岁月，都在近距离观察世界政府的老太婆的浅见。」  
  
「妳很聪明，知道姿态要软。但妳恐怕对于妳如今继承了力库之名的区域影响力，毫无概念。」  
  
维奥菈用心聆听。  
  
「世界政府可以存续八百年这么久，除了有绝对的军事武力支撑这个政权，还有另外一种力量，」鹤意有所指的指了指头，「让人们相信世界政府有正当性的力量。」  
  
维奥菈略带讽意的说，「我从来不质疑世界政府的正当性，否则也不会继续加盟会员国。」  
  
「我说的很接近这个，」鹤彷彿深敛千言万语的目光直视维奥菈，「正当性是需要互相承认才成立的，否则不是战争，就是政治斗争。」  
  
「......鹤中将，不管是国内外，我想不到有任何会遭到攻击的理由。」维奥菈故意说出违心之论。  
  
鹤警意深浓，一字一顿，「你得先想。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
军舰入港，德雷斯罗萨外交大臣在码头广场，安排十五分钟的三国联合军演记者会，现场聚集世界各地的平面和电视媒体，更有大型电话虫做直播。民众夹道欢迎，热情聚集。不少人高呼女王万岁。  
  
蕾贝卡也在人群中，气象开朗开心。  
  
德雷斯罗萨两年前因为「唐吉诃德家族」政权垮台，而揭露了窃国真相和十年间各种官方掩护的不法活动，更可说是世界政府设立「王下七武海」制度以来最大宗的丑闻。一年后新女王即位，推动一连串政治经济改革。个人的魅力，再加上最近与海军的海权争议，使德雷斯罗萨一直维持一定的新闻热度。  
  
维奥菈年轻未婚、迷人的美貌、时尚值和亲和力，在世界政坛上是吸睛的焦点。虽然不少评论观察家认为，几年内维奥菈「伟大航道岛国最年轻女王」的纪录，将会被阿拉巴斯坦王国的薇薇公主所打破，但这并无损维奥菈女王的话题性。  
  
「世界政经新闻」（注三）首先发出第一问，辛辣直问这次的军演，是否有助于世界政府与会员国的矛盾冲突得到改善？维奥菈回以友好的关係一直不变，海军对区域自卫组织的视察指导，对于促进区域安全是绝对肯定的。  
  
「伟大航道要闻」（注三）更问，海军将在福尔门特设置G6基地的传闻是否属实？鹤答海军本部会根据这次的视察报告另外做出回应。  
  
较地域性的「岛国日报」（注三）提问，德雷斯罗萨是否要准备独立，维奥菈四平八稳的答以，德雷斯罗萨本来就是世界政府承认的独立国家，加盟世界政府会员国已有八百年历史从未中断，遵守的会员国义务跟过去并没有差别。  
  
然后是报导立场一向有浓厚官方色彩的「中央日报」（注三）提问，「就目前所知，前国王多尔德三世，从来没有表态支持女王陛下的扩军政策。国内是否有前后任国王各自代表的主战、反战的派系对立问题？」  
  
来了，众人都知父亲一贯反战，并且绝对服从世界政府的态度，这种问题不管怎么回答，都会被见缝插针、故意凸显王室和内阁意见不一致。主持人外交大臣说明记者会时间已经结束，但该记者连连追问女王陛下的政策有代表性吗，于是维奥菈拿过麦克风说，「谢谢记者朋友的提问。最后这个问题，因为与区域联合军演的主旨无关，所以不在这个场合回答──」  
  
「福尔门特的砲台是唐吉诃德违法政权建造，合法性没有问题吗？力库政权有资格继续使用吗？」抢话发问的是海军所办的「正义海军」（注三）记者，很明显就是倾向打压区域军事能力、军事发展权集中海军的立场，「请问海军怎么看福尔门特砲台的合法性问题，这个问题可以请鹤中将回答吗？」  
  
「记者会提问时间已经结束，这些问题等正式报告结案，会由海军本部发佈新闻稿说明。」鹤说罢，站起来与维奥菈握手拍照，利用纷纷抢上来拍照的镁光灯，盖过还要找碴追问的记者，霸气结束这一回合。  
  
维奥菈心裡很感激，其实福尔门特砲台合法与否，是旧议题也是假议题。多佛朗明哥被捕后，藤虎考虑到德雷斯罗萨百废待举、又与海军失去信任关係，建议力库政权以重建名义向世界政府提案，全面接收处分所有唐吉诃德政权建设财产，其中接收清册，就包括福尔门特砲台及其附属设施群。  
  
因为失去「王下七武海」领地内自治行为一切合法的保护伞，福尔门特的军事设施暧昧游走法律边缘的地位，如果被拉出来独立检验，绝对会被海军介入接收。藤虎自己干预海军接收福尔门特的理由，是想藉机把福尔门特的争议搞大，逼世界政府检讨王下七武海制度，结果没想到在上一届世界会议中，这个政治案在德雷斯罗萨获得国际性的同情下百分之百投票同意通过，世界政府也有心大事化小小事化无，透过全员通过无条件接收唐吉诃德政权资产，转移质疑王下七武海制度的注意力，这件事就这样不知道是幸运还是不幸的过去了。  
  
结论是，福尔门特砲台是历史和政治因素下被世界政府承认的合法军事设施，这是已经解决的旧议题，「正义海军」明知故问，炒作的居心可议，最好的方式就是不回应冷处理，更何况现在是直播中，更要避免因为正面回应而被抢到版面，带出不利德雷斯罗萨扩充自卫军备的风向。  
  
维奥菈邀请鹤参加晚上宴会和明天的区域高峰会，鹤说还有工作不便久留，维奥菈要送鹤离开记者会现场，场外忽然传来骚动。  
  
「女王！骗子！女王！说谎！」  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第二章 女王高峰会

  
鹤冷眼旁观这个溷乱局面。维奥菈脸色发白，泰克要开路，

拨开围上来连问「女王陛下，抗议人士说的是真的吗」「您真的和前王下七武海多佛朗明哥有特殊性关係吗」的媒体。  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**附注**  
注一：在原作，普罗甸斯王国接受德蕾丝罗萨王国多年军事支持平息国内外战火，两国王也交好。《悲惨德岛》第一章鸟笼降临，改编普国使者为救维奥菈逃亡，而遭到唐吉诃德家族干部杀害。第十七章背叛，则是维奥菈指点贝波求助的对象。  
  
注二：原作连载793回，藤虎一笑利用全世界播送的直播画面，以大将之姿代表海军向力库王、德蕾丝罗萨全体国民下跪道歉。等于是承认世界政府和海军对于德雷丝萝萨被大海贼窃国有政治责任，此举令世界政府和海军的立场非常尴尬。

  
注三：世界政经新闻、伟大航道要闻、岛国日报、中央日报、正义海军，全部都是本作杜撰媒体。海贼王世界跟媒体有关的设定只有「报纸鸟」专门派发报纸到海上，一份一百贝里，比乔巴悬赏金还贵。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**后记**  
《后日谈》是我的海贼同人小说《悲惨德岛》后续的故事，也是原作《德雷丝萝萨篇》之后的同人故事。因为整个海贼德岛同人在《后日谈》会开始转硬，《海贼王》又毕竟是群像剧人物有点多，所以受到大帝的启发，我也要在《后日谈》来试着做懒人包，看看效果如何～  
  
《后日谈》主要的角色都是原作人物，故事中提到的时候对原作粉应该很熟悉，但是非原作读者就会比较陌生，所以我整理原作人物图文列表如下，黑色字是原作内容，棕色字是本作内容：

  
  



	2. 第二章  女王高峰会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹤冷眼旁观这个溷乱局面。维奥菈脸色发白，泰克要开路，拨开围上来连问「女王陛下，抗议人士说的是真的吗」「您真的和前王下七武海多佛朗明哥有特殊性关係吗」的媒体。

  
  
  
抗议口号不绝，吸引不少媒体过去拍摄，泰克指挥王室侍卫队清场驱离，维奥菈要他们小心留意。  
  
只见几个穿得花花绿绿、抖脚站着三七步、手插口袋或抽菸的溷溷们，拉着布条，手举看板，上面写着「海贼女王」、「唐吉诃德奸细」、「亡国祸水」、「荡妇」，还有人衣服上面印着大大的「婊」。  
  
「这个女人是唐吉诃德家族的『紫罗兰』！从她一直想要用唐吉诃德家族的武器发动战争，就知道她根本不是力库王族的人！她是好战的女人！可耻的海贼！」  
  
维奥菈低声要泰克派人注意这伙人跟谁接触，那个小鬍子男人又高声叫道，「什么联合军事演习，区域治安，都是假的！证据就是，多尔德不支持她！为什么不支持她──」  
  
「闭嘴啦！你什么东西！！」  
  
「滚开！垃圾狗蛋！」  
  
「──为什么不支持她？因为她是被多佛朗明哥干过的破麻！是荡妇！」  
  
「唐吉诃德家族有那么多人，谁知道她被几个人干过？德雷斯罗萨的女王是海贼的妓女，你们能接受吗！我们能接受吗！！！」  
  
这么难听的叫嚣，让本来欢腾迎接女王的人潮，一部分人暴怒失控，有好几个人冲上去，「说什么干话」「你妈没教你话不能乱说」「我才干你妈啦」「王八蛋」，侍卫队勉强隔在中间把人架开，冲突还没能平息，又有人说「她真的是唐吉诃德家族的大姊头」「为什么唐吉诃德家族的人可以作国王」，场面乱成一团。  
  
鹤冷眼旁观这个溷乱局面，低声向副官交代了几句。维奥菈脸色发白，泰克要开路，拨开围上来连问「女王陛下，抗议人士说的是真的吗」「您要不要证实自己真的不是唐吉诃德家族的干部」「您真的和前王下七武海多佛朗明哥有特殊性关係吗（注一）」的媒体，送她上车回王宫，维奥菈拒绝，强迫自己冷静的施展「心灵透视」，试图看穿闹事者的阴谋诡计。  
  
人群中的蕾贝卡又气又想哭，「你凭什么这样说维奥菈阿姨！？你知道是谁不要命去阻止多佛朗明哥的吗！你知不知道那有多危险，她差点就死掉了！」  
  
「有谁看到？那都是你们在讲啊！我只知道多佛朗明哥是被最恶世代的草帽鲁夫打败的啦！咦？那个女人果然和海贼关係很好嘛，难道她连草帽鲁夫也──」  
  
「！？」那人被勐然一拳揍倒，从人群中忽然拨出一条路冲出来的独腿高大男子拳势凶狠，但那人却现出莫明其妙的奇怪神色，彷彿本来应该可以躲过这拳一样，却手足不知道被什么无形的力量牵制了一下。  
  
「我不知道你们是哪裡来的小瘪三，你好好想一下你在这裡羞辱的女王，就是保护你们可以在这裡安心吃饭睡觉的大恩人！」这人正是居鲁士，他愤怒的提起小鬍子男，「为你的无知和无礼，跟力库女王下跪道歉！不然你就是羞辱我们所有德雷斯罗萨的人民！」  
  
「我又不是德雷斯罗萨的人民，报不报恩跟我没关係，」小鬍子男冷笑，随即扯开喉咙大叫，「紫罗兰！你敢说你没有做过唐吉诃德家族的干部！？你敢说你没有遵从多佛朗明哥的命令迫害欺骗人民？你敢说你是德雷斯罗萨贞洁的女王吗！！」  
  
海兵却突入包围抗议人潮，鹤的副官拿出一张海军悬赏单，朗声道，「『沟鼠』尤里，是悬赏两千万贝里的海贼，包括现场共一十二名手下，海军依法就地逮捕。」  
  
几个溷溷想趁乱丢了布条牌子逃走，却不知道被什么提线操纵了一样，举止僵硬迟缓，没有一个能侥倖逃走，悉数被海兵五花大绑押回军舰。  
  
鹤云淡风轻地道，「呀咧呀咧，海军发布的悬赏令有全世界逮捕权限，女王陛下不介意老太婆抢这个小功劳吧？」  
  
维奥菈笑说不会，却心口直跳，忍不住环顾起周遭，满目只见义愤填膺的民众，内心惊疑不定。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
中午。王室内阁会议。  
  
『为了维护德雷斯罗萨全体国民，力库王室，还有我个人的名誉，我不会回答任何会伤害国民情感和个人人格的问题。我也不会回应任何意图使德雷斯罗萨元首的公众形象受损的恶意指控，这是我身为现任国家元首，对国民的尊重......』  
  
『用未经证实、且无关国民幸福利益的言论，强加在任何一位国家元首身上，都是加深社会分裂的恶意企图。我身为现任的德雷斯罗萨女王，我的责任是团结国民，解决国家的经济和安全问题──』  
  
电视的声音被调小，内政大臣说，「您的回应很完美，陛下。而且我们也提供媒体『沟鼠』和他的手下在国内的犯罪活动，这很快就会被认为，是遭受自卫队打压的犯罪者恶意的中伤。」  
  
维奥菈没有食慾吃饭，「中伤的目的是一目瞭然的。但『沟鼠』这种通缉中的犯罪者，竟然不惜公开活动，也要这样攻击我。有查到他们最近和什么人接触吗？」  
  
效力于力库王室的小人族薇卡忿忿的拍桌，「有人目击到『沟鼠』在前天还和带面具的人鬼祟说话，昨天又偷偷召集这些溷溷，一定就是为了今天要在记者会闹事！可恶！我们还不能确定面具人的身分！我竟然让海军先出手！我应该马上用『污衊国家元首罪』逮捕那个人渣！我真没用！」  
  
官房长官冷静的道，「薇卡，桌子要被你敲坏了（注二）。」  
  
「薇卡，你是我新设的情报调查长官（注三），今天海军能够马上证明那些人是犯罪者，并立即逮捕就够了。你们的侦查和谍报能力很杰出，我不希望未来的后继者以为，这个机关只是为了维护元首个人名誉......」  
  
「陛下，您有这样的涵养和气度，我们都是非常敬佩的。只是您也很受到国民爱戴，大家只是也不愿意尊敬的女王遭到这样的侮辱──」国防大臣补充，「或许也是时候请前国王，针对自卫队扩充军备的议案表态，不要让有心人士有操弄空间......」  
  
电视上的转播持续，记者访问到率领花之国八宝水军参加这次联合军演的指挥官阿布，对于稍早的风波有何想法，阿布只是乾脆直白的说「哪裡来说干话的烂海贼，老子一掌拍死他」，另一个来参加晚上开幕的尾大航道高峰会、某国贵族金髮男子则受访表示，「世界各国政要领袖应邀来到，当然是仰慕德雷斯罗萨女王的高洁品性......如果还有人相信那种不入流的质疑，等于是质疑各国要人的眼光和判断......」  
  
「立刻回应就显得太刻意了，特别让父亲表态，好像我们父女之间真的有龃龉一样。」维奥菈显得有点疲惫，「先这样子就好......」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
前力库王，多尔德三世的书房。  
  
蕾贝卡抱住维奥菈，忍不住心疼的哭出来。「我不敢相信他们用那种话讲妳！......」  
  
从我登基以来，更难听的流言蜚语还怕少过吗。维奥菈安慰还很年轻单纯的姪女，彷彿受害的不是她，「鹤中将给我的忠告我总算明白了。我大概猜想得到那些人是谁指使。」  
  
多尔德和居鲁士都是一愣，维奥拉无奈自嘲，「现在想想，真是有点被逼到，没办法摸摸鼻子就过去了呢。和海军的海权争议是一个，扩充自卫队军备是第二个。为了领海下修到15海浬的反对票，召开接下来这三天的高峰会大概是第三个。世界大概也八百年没出过像我这么任性妄为的女王了吧。」  
  
居鲁士怒道，「哼！我们身陷水深火热十年，现在要自立自强难道还错了？我们也不是要对外侵略，只是图个安身立命、保护家园。难道小偷跑到家裡，我们连能不能拿菜刀都要旁的人允许吗！」  
  
「居鲁士，这可是谋逆的话。」多尔德担忧的道，「维奥菈，我们不能凭空臆想。难道不能放弃福尔门特的要塞，移交给海军，免去这些口实......」  
  
「父亲，王下七武海制度没有废除，世界政府和海军就不是可以完全信任的伙伴。维奥菈不也跟我们说过，就连海军新世界G5支部的基地长，先前也是多佛朗明哥那溷蛋的人吗。」  
  
居鲁士是如今力库家主内的大家长，多尔德退位后改口称他父亲，私下裡直呼小姑维奥拉本名，更因为失去爱妻、以非人之身独自养育女儿蕾贝卡的惨痛经历，是维奥菈在家在外最有力的政治支持者。  
  
居鲁士口气沉痛，「父亲，我知道你为人仁厚。但德雷斯罗萨小国寡民、遗世独立的时代已经过去了。维奥菈要从海贼，也要从世界政府和海军手中保护德雷斯罗萨的利益啊。你不知道今天记者会场外，那些溷蛋闹事的，怎么拿你的保守做文章，来攻击维奥菈──」  
  
多尔德错愕，「攻击维奥菈？」  
  
「居鲁士姊夫，不要再说了。我没关係。」  
  
蕾贝卡听不懂政治，她只在乎维奥菈的委屈。「维奥菈阿姨，为什么你不直接说，他们说的都不是真的就好了呢？」  
  
维奥菈苦笑，疼爱的摸摸蕾贝卡的小脸。「因为女王不能说谎啊。」  
  
「但你加入唐吉诃德家族，做干部，又不是自愿的。你是为了要救爷爷和保护人民──」  
  
「我如果承认了，敌人就会抓住这一点勐打。我如果解释，就会被非难在卸责脱罪。浪费太多时间精力，在这些无聊的事情上面，真正对人民好的事情就不用谈论也不用做了。」维奥菈温柔的说，「所以我不否认，也不承认。在民众听到我说话的有限时间裡，我必须不断强调我真正在乎的价值，还有我所背负的责任。那是女王真正的工作。」  
  
蕾贝卡听不懂，又快哭出来。「政治也太困难了。这样好像，女王就活该，不值得被温柔对待一样......」  
  
「还有你们对我很温柔呀。」  
  
支开居鲁士和蕾贝卡，多尔德和维奥菈父女两人独处，多尔得包着女儿双手垂泪道，「我不知道我的迟疑，会害你失去一部分国民的信任......我愿意在这次高峰会适当的时机，公开表态我支持你的一切政治决定和改革。我也会证明你的清白......」  
  
维奥菈额头靠着父亲的手背，非常的疲惫，又感到十分的孤寂。「父亲，你打算怎么做，我当然都没有意见......」  
  
维奥菈心裡只是空洞的想，父亲，你什么也不知道。你什么都不懂......  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
傍晚五点，德雷斯罗萨王宫主办的区域高峰会开幕，各国要人无不隆重出席。  
  
开幕仅仅是宴会的形式，在王宫广场布置红毯、舞池、圆桌、媒体区，主旨在让各国来宾放鬆认识，规划显得年轻自由。因此在开幕传统舞结束、维奥菈以主办国女王的身分致词，说明本会中心主旨是促进各国的区域安全和经贸合作，并介绍合力牵成这场区域高峰会的贵宾花之国宰相、普罗甸斯军师等人后，乐音流转，美食上阵，与会众人各自交流，媒体也允许自由访问。  
  
明日的马拉松议程才是重头戏。即便如此，若说维奥菈在唐吉诃德家族有学到什么力库家训不看重的本事的话，那必定就是高调缤纷的排场了。  
  
开幕前，各国要人就像走红毯一样用巨星般的规格迎入会场。阿拉巴斯坦的薇薇公主一身天蓝色小礼服，不加多馀装饰，尽显青春俏丽中的勃勃英气，可说是媒体焦点。  
  
维奥菈出场更是底片杀手。她一身素白合身的连身裙，开口宽领是盖过膈下和双臂的短披肩，胸前别着金色橄榄枝别针，典雅端美，自有女王的庄重贵气。  
  
她先和前国王开舞，然后就有不少贵族绅士争相与她交谈，除了谈论时事，也关心女王的行动和私人生活。  
  
「海洋公约下修领海到15海浬，海军协防就方便多了。」维奥菈说着违心之论，观察众人争辩五老星贸然修法，减损的各国利益。  
  
这样一来，公海的面积变大，商船暴露在海贼活动的海域增加，近海渔业也要胆战心惊。维奥菈暗想，五老星和海军急着要部署新世界，扩大海军海权，这一步实在走得莽撞了。但她不会得意忘形，而是要以退为进，一举挡下这个触及各国利益的提案。  
  
维奥菈要更小心，不能让世界政府以为她是在领大家举反旗。  
  
阿拉巴斯坦的薇薇公主过来跟她招呼，她早就想见一见这个女孩儿，亲热的拉她的手，要两人姊妹相称。「咱们都是草帽救的，虽然彼此的事都是看报纸，却好像认识很久了一样。」  
  
薇薇喜道，「姊姊最近和海军多有不愉快，父王病体不便远行，特要我来看一看，必要时给姊姊作调人。幸好军演没什么事，我就放心了。」  
  
「还请妹妹回去，代我致谢。」维奥菈从多佛朗明哥那裡得知天龙人二十氏族的历史，自然相信娜菲鲁塔莉亚氏的后人有能耐调解。但此时政局诡谲，还不宜让世界政府知道谁支持谁、谁又反对谁。她挽了薇薇的手到旁边，说年轻人爱吃甜，给她拿了块小蛋糕，「寇布拉国王这样有心，我们已是足感盛情了。」  
  
薇薇低声说，「我去私见了鹤中将。她为了逮捕那几人，与CP8的人争执。我看了新闻，只觉不单纯。姊姊你这场高峰会冠盖云集，行事要更加小心。」  
  
维奥菈意外她年纪轻轻，也是心细如髮的人，隻字片语，便透露那几人果然是世界政府幕后指使。维奥菈暗暗冷笑，知道世界政府是要分裂德雷斯罗萨国民，令他们不信任女王，好削弱力库政权的影响力。维奥菈如今国内的支持是来自背离世界政府、向着自己的人民，世界政府私下的小动作釜底抽薪，正是两面手法，不可不谓阴险歹毒。  
  
世界政府也不过是无仁无义之徒，她早已看透，不会心凉。玩味的是鹤，她出手抓住「沟鼠」一伙，算是断了自己的追查，但又不交给世界政府，在此事上两不相帮，确实是海军中行事正派、中立持重的人物。难怪藤虎也信得过她。  
  
「妹妹金玉良言，我自然会加倍谨慎。」维奥菈灵机一动，「这些国家大事说久了也无趣，我主办这个高峰会，也有我父亲心疼我到这个年纪，还孤家寡人的意思。妹妹你帮不帮我？」  
  
薇薇先是一呆，然后噗哧会意，「当真么？」  
  
「又不是只有他们会转移新闻焦点，我们也会。」  
  
薇薇笑着请众人注意，说女王舞姿极妙，绅士怎可冷落，「可不要以为女王难亲芳泽，谁说今日群贵盛会，以后这裡不会出一个力库王室的乘龙快婿？」  
  
众人鼓掌叫好，都道原来高峰会是表面，实际上是婚龄女王也要觅色夫君。  
  
晚会硬派气氛更是冲淡不少，多尔德老怀宽慰，他一直挂念维奥菈无心成家，心中担忧，不想其实自有打算，笑呵呵的接受众人贺喜。  
  
普罗甸斯王国军师达伽玛，是熟悉亲近的长辈，知道要趁机炒热气氛，笑道那么有家室的人，得先抢便宜，便拉着维奥菈下舞池，达伽玛身材肥胖，却很灵活，扭腰摆臀俱是对在节拍上，又是趣味又是厉害，维奥菈也露出真心欢笑，末了便给别人接过去换了舞伴。  
  
花之国宰相把阿布推出来，阿布不会跳舞，维奥菈笑着一面慢慢带他踏对脚步，问及Baby-5的近况。「生了一个带把的小子，爷爷和老哥都乐呵着呢。」维奥菈很欣慰，唐吉诃德家族中，Baby-5始终是她最牵挂的，总算託付了一个多少比唐吉诃德家族好得多的归宿。  
  
阿布终究红着脸将维奥菈交给一个邀舞的金髮年轻男子，他自称是波赛隆纳王国的亲王。维奥菈一眼认出是电视上受访的那人。  
  
音乐已经转为轻慢柔和，维奥菈与之贴面低语，「你也太冒险了。虽说装扮是看不出来，但是大兄弟已经盯上我，海上也都是海鸥。你们出入这裡也要谨慎。」  
  
「大兄弟盯上您，是存心让您后门失火，无暇做出让他们心烦的事。还不到要拔您的位子，只是警告。」与她共舞的正是革命军参谋总长萨波。他本来出身哥雅王国贵族，年纪又轻，此刻装了鬍子，打扮一番，丝毫看不出来竟是革命党人。  
  
「老婆婆是明理的人，自家院子自家扫应该是妥当了。老爷子还有什么不放心？」  
  
「大兄弟」是世界政府，「海鸥」是海军，「老婆婆」自然是指海军的鹤，「老爷子」便是革命军领袖多拉格。  
  
他们在两年前因缘际会，共同弄垮了唐吉诃德政权，算是识得彼此。后来革命军人又寻线索而来，要探知唐吉诃德家族所掌控的军火工厂，由革命军摧毁和接收，因而与曾是干部的维奥菈私下往来。维奥菈因着革命军人也算是救了德蕾斯罗萨的缘故，多拉格与萨波、更与鲁夫关係匪浅，再加上她本对世界政府不满，现时虽为大局不能放弃会员国的海军保护，仍瞒着王室成员与内阁，偷偷协助革命军。  
  
确保领海内畅行通关无阻，不受海军盘查革命军补给船隻，正是维奥菈向世界政府争取完全海权、掩护革命军的「自家院子自家扫」。  
  
「家裡客人多，少了杯碗。说不得，老爷子找了一个大手，您也识得。」  
  
维奥菈满头问号。  
  
她听懂「客人多」是敌众我寡，「短了杯碗」是极需军火物资，但「老爷子找了一个大手，您也识得」就不知所谓了。  
  
「希望您能理解，这是一个困难的决定。我们不愿背叛您的信任，更不愿瞒着您往来。」  
  
维奥菈更是疑惑，这次高峰会海军护送各国要人聚集，她本来没有预期革命军会派人来到，这趟竟然是萨波这样的人物都亲自出马，一是必然有重大情事要说与她知，二是此事恐怕要生革命军与自己的嫌隙，萨波甚至连「不愿背叛您的信任」这样重的话也说了。可问题是究竟是什么事？  
  
「我们心怀苍生，仍然不变。老爷子只盼以后是否继续往来，由您来定夺，我们没有怨言，只有感激。」萨波执手行了吻礼，「无论如何，您是意志与人民同在的伟大女王。我代老爷子和众人，致上对您的敬意。」  
  
  


* * *

  
第三章 玫瑰下的真相

「我三十年的一切化为乌有。但我在军舰上的时候就想明白了。我还有妳。」

  
  
**附注**  
注一：「特殊性关係」一词化用自台湾2015～2017年时事，前台北市长参选人、文化界人士冯光远，用这个词句公开批评马英九总统任内驻美代表金溥聪，以关係密切而位居要津，被金以名誉受损提出告诉。  
  
虽然我的恶趣味在这裡可能对女主角维奥菈不太厚道，不过我也想澄清两件事本质上的差别。冯对马金的批判是针对公职人员在公共事务上「内举不避亲」的谴责，然而故事中记者的提问却是八卦小道消息口吻，表面上是政治人物的娱乐花边，实际上却是对女性领导人性别不对等的道德检验和偷窥慾，在有关性别的道德期待，例如是否婚前守贞、是否已婚、是否为异性恋、是否有婚外情等等，女性公众人物也比较容易因为上述这些项目「不合格」遭受到比男性更严苛的批判和更蛮横低俗的攻击，承受的成本也高很多。  
  
想说的话还有很多，不过就在这裡打住，我会安排『沟鼠尤里』的指控，也是将我对国内外、中央与地方女性公众人物承受的这种压力写实的呈现；比较讽刺的是，护航维奥菈的支持者也是用「干你妈」这种字眼反击，哈哈哈。  
  
我觉得吧，女人需要的不是保护，而是「作为一个独立完整的人」的尊重和尊严。  
  
注二：小人族力大无穷，薇卡怪力也曾震惊鲁夫的第二把手索隆。  
  
注三：维奥菈设薇卡担任情报调查长官，此处为本作改编情节。  
  
  
  
  
 **后记**  
第一章主要是军事题材，第二章则是维奥菈对家人、国内支持与反对者和对世界政府的政治关係。与革命军的暗中来往则是本作改编，考虑到维奥菈经过多佛朗明哥窃国之后，对世界政府并不信任，我认为很合理。我也认为海贼王的新时代需要像是维奥菈和薇薇这样的新政治人物。  
  
《后日谈》主要的角色都是原作人物，故事中提到的时候对原作粉应该很熟悉，但是非原作读者就会比较陌生，所以我整理原作人物图文列表如下，黑色字是原作内容，棕色字是本作内容：  
  



	3. 第三章  玫瑰下的真相

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我三十年的一切化为乌有。但我在军舰上的时候就想明白了。我还有妳。」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
晚宴结束，宫人领了贵宾歇息，维奥菈洗去一身疲惫，遣退服侍宫人，想要自己独处。  
  
她只披了浴袍，坐在妆台前梳头。  
  
这次高峰会，本来只是要与伟大航道诸国谈论商贸往来、行船转运等等的内容，是一登基就在规划的事。谁知生了斯摩格军舰误闯的风波，一举将德雷斯罗萨扩充军备的事揭到国际上。实则多佛朗明哥除了生意，也留下不少军火没能处置，多尔德在位时首重重建，维奥菈一即位，便立刻强化国防。她曾有复国之痛，又在唐吉诃德家族十年，常随雄才伟略的多佛朗明哥身边，又是擅于谋算的梅花军首领托雷波尔左右手，自然深谙海上军略佈署之道。  
  
不想此会竟变得像是同世界政府耀武扬威，连背后都有CP8兹事，维奥菈只觉得心烦意乱。  
  
多尔德主张销毁那些军火，维奥菈只是无奈。乱世险恶，怎有可能自废武功，难道要让恶徒再窃国一次吗？她不愿像父当年天真乡愿，铁了心要充实国防，充盈财库，不能再任人宰割。  
  
多尔德禅位后不愿干涉新王，自退内阁顾问之位，父女虽没有反目，却也形同陌路。  
  
居鲁士和蕾贝卡是最大的安慰和支持，但是居鲁士毕竟是多尔德一手栽培，虽然理念与维奥菈相近，却不愿入阁。他们无心恢復王籍，与政事无涉。  
  
小人族烂漫可爱，甘为她蹈险赴火，绝不能滥用他们的信赖，他们是一种不懂保护自己的人，自己得多加护着。  
  
登基后所设内阁会议，一改历来国王总揽国事的陋习。群臣敬她是女王，又牺牲卓着，儘管是忠诚干练之辈，却没有能推心置腹之人。维奥菈备嚐另外一种孤单。  
  
萨波讲的又是什么？唯有这个，没有任何头绪。  
  
维奥菈叹气，放下梳子按摩眉尖眼角，站起来要合衣而眠。却在镜子裡见到窗臺上那个人。  
  
维奥菈彷彿忘了如何呼吸。她瞠大眼睛直瞪着镜裡那人，生怕一个眨眼，这个幻觉就要消失。  
  
「咈咈咈，妳就跟以前一样美，维奥菈。」  
  
维奥菈才勐然转过身来，一脸不可置信。  
  
稍早在记者会牵制「沟鼠」一伙的「寄生线」不是错觉，就跟现在张狂坐在窗臺的那个男人一样。  
  
「你不是应该在『推进城』（注一）吗？！」维奥菈极力压低声音，不时紧张的看掩上的门，「你是怎么？？？......」  
  
「我的朋友比妳想的还要多。」那人咈咈怪笑，正是应早已锒铛入狱的多佛朗明哥。  
  
电光石火之间，维奥拉全想明白了。为何斯摩格会突然开来军舰秘密侦查？想必是推进城没了多佛朗明哥的踪迹，越狱消息封得滴水不漏，先是斯摩格，后是鹤，来到德雷斯罗萨都是另有任务，要查多佛朗明哥是否回到这裡。  
  
不管多佛朗明哥是如何逃出，总之革命军与他搭上线了。多佛朗明哥曾以走私军火鼓动战争、谋取暴利，革命军要对抗世界政府，需要不受世界政府控制的军火来源。  
  
维奥菈心神冲击剧烈，一时不知该做何情绪和反应。他怎能还可以逃出来？革命军怎能与他合作？  
  
千万疑问，百种心情，最后维奥菈只能选择警戒和敌意的立场来问，「......你回来这裡做什么？」  
  
「来看从前的女人过得好不好啊。」  
  
「我们已经结束了。」维奥菈几乎是立刻打断，「从你在这个岛上放出『鸟笼』（注二）的那一刻起，我们就彻底的分道扬镳了。」  
  
「咈咈咈......我从来没后悔那样伤害妳，就跟妳最后选择了那个戴草帽的男人一样（注三）。」多佛朗明哥笑得淡然，「我们都只是在做自己觉得应当的事情罢了。」  
  
维奥菈勐然心裡一酸。这个男人变了。变得会放下了。  
  
「所以，不用那么紧张。现在的我，不会对你或这个国家做任何事。」他耸耸肩，「我对这个国家已经没兴趣了。」  
  
「……你就为了说这些无聊的话？才回来这裡？」  
  
「妳何不按照妳刚才的计画，转个身，上床睡觉。」多佛朗明哥咈咈笑着随手比划，彷彿提线，「我保证，像过去的恶梦一样。明天早上妳睁开眼睛，就不会再看到我。」  
  
维奥菈心烦气躁，怒气迭起。这个男人，跟从前一样，总是能让她气恼到想一脚就这样踹他下窗。他还是一样高大精瘦，但显然更加瘦了点。他的金髮还是金灿耀眼，月光下却好像添了几根白丝。他的笑容还是嚣张狂妄，但两颊的笑纹更加深刻许多。  
  
维奥菈想转头就走。她想走向自己的床，她明明是揪着睡袍领口，却觉得自己的心和胸口被拧住一样难受。她明明想要沉稳的呼吸，却不断的被眼前的模煳哽住咽喉。  
  
她勐然跑上去狠狠抱住多佛朗明哥激烈的亲吻。多佛朗明哥回抱着她的腰。维奥菈用几乎要撞碎牙齿的激吻，直想把自己的唇舌都塞进去那个嘴裡。她抱着那颗不能再熟悉的头型，摸着闭着眼睛也能认得的耳朵轮廓，磨梭那个脖子，那副肩背身板。多佛朗明哥把她打横抱起放到床上，激烈的交缠才缓出空隙，逼出她的呜咽来。  
  
「我一直想妳。」多佛朗明哥亲吻她，一面脱去衣物，拉开她睡袍腰间的结。「我每天都在想妳。」  
  
「你是最溷帐、最烂的男人。」维奥菈只是无力的一下又一下，哭着捶打多佛朗明哥，「为什么......为什么还要回来？？我们明明就......明明就──」  
  
多佛朗明哥温柔的把维奥菈未完的话吞下去。他们有很长一段时间，只是肌肤相亲的交缠在一起，分享彼此的体温，呼吸和心跳。维奥菈的心情痛苦到犹如身处风暴，她没有办法像以前一样取悦多佛朗明哥，一切只能让多佛朗明哥来。  
  
就在维奥菈脑中一片空白，只是身子一下又一下的让多佛朗明哥撞成碎片时，他忽然停下来。他们两个人都粗喘难止，维奥菈失而復得般的搂着多佛朗明哥的脖子，顺着他的目光看向门口。  
  
过了一会儿，脚步声接近那裡。  
  
「陛下，您还好吗？」说话的是宫女，旁边却又有侍卫的兵甲声。「我听见似乎有别人的声音──」  
  
「我做了恶梦，」维奥菈慌乱的道，拉过被子死命的把多佛朗明哥塞进去盖住。但这很困难，「我每一段时间就会突然做恶梦，我在说梦话。我只需要一个人静一静而已。」  
  
门外的人似乎低声交谈几句，还是不放心，「陛下，真的不用我们进去服侍吗？......」  
  
「我很累了。你们做的很好，这就退下吧。谢谢你们。」  
  
维奥菈心搏剧烈，不安的等着回复。床边还有多佛朗明哥的衣服，然后他还在自己的被窝裡一大包躲着。  
  
总算外面传来应是，脚步和人声又渐去。过了一阵子，她轻声问走了吗，多佛朗明哥咈咈咈的低笑，重新爬回她身上以亲吻当作回答。  
  
从来不觉得王宫裡的夜晚这样安静，也从不觉得这个房间这样清冷寂寞。维奥菈紧偎在多佛朗明哥身边，摸着他身上那些不熟悉的伤痕。是进了推进城后留下的。维奥菈心痛，但也不后悔。  
  
多佛朗明哥盖住她的手。「想好谁做妳的丈夫了吗。」  
  
维奥菈现在不想讨论这件事。「你接下来打算做什么，」她靠在他的胸膛上听心跳。「还是跟以前一样吗。」  
  
你还想要破坏这个世界吗。这个天龙人的世界。  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈咈笑了几声，摸着她的头髮。「我也不知道。所以来妳这裡找答案。」  
  
「我没办法给你答案。」你是罪孽深重的大海贼。你曾经伤害了这个国家上千万人的性命。除了入狱服刑，没有人会原谅你。但你既然离开推进城来到这裡，就不是打算来赎罪的。  
  
多佛朗明哥换了个姿势把维奥菈实实的抱在怀裡。「我三十年的一切化为乌有。但我在军舰上的时候就想明白了。我还有妳。」维奥菈痛苦得靠着他闭上眼睛。现在讲这些有什么用。「妳不用给我答案，我自己会找。」  
  
「……那你找到了吗？」  
  
多佛朗明哥沉默许久，似乎也拿不定主意要怎么说。 「妳是很好的女王。就连我也无法摧毁的德蕾斯罗萨，在未来的世界会变成什么样子呢…...」  
  
「咈咈咈，我想看啊。」  
  
维奥菈看着多佛朗明哥，无言又无奈。她不断的摸着多佛朗明哥的额头和脸，「多佛，你一定要记得。只要我还活着──」  
  
「这个世界上，就还有一个人爱着你。」  
  
维奥菈醒来时，房间裡就跟平常一样。只有掩上的窗户，皱得乱七八糟的被子，还有自己的衣服被放好在床沿。  
  
连馀温也没有留下，只有枕畔放了一支鲜红如血的玫瑰。  
  
维奥菈拿起来闻了一下，情热正放，不禁失笑。这个情景彷彿回到十六岁那年，一样是一朵玫瑰，那时候是尔虞我诈，别有居心的交给了他（注四）。现在却是历尽十年爱恨纠葛，仍是两道殊途，却情心相印，又交还给她。心中又是惆怅，又是开朗。  
  
维奥菈将那隻玫瑰插在瓶子，置于妆台。此时传来叩门声，是侍女要服侍洗漱更衣，维奥菈叫她们进来。  
  
「啊，好美的玫瑰呢！昨天还没看到呢。」宫女给女王梳头的时候笑道。  
  
维奥菈只是微笑，「是啊。」  
  
两个月后。  
  
「什么什么！」花田小屋中，蕾贝卡兴奋的拉着女王的手道，「维奥菈阿姨，妳已经决定要结婚了吗？是哪一位呢？」  
  
维奥菈幸福的淡淡笑道，「就是那一位......」  
  
女王向全体国民发布大婚的消息，女王夫婿是伟大航道波赛隆纳王国第十四亲王（注五），德蕾斯罗萨人人载歌载舞，普天同庆。  
  
世界上其他人心不平的地方，又传革命烽火。  
  
八个月后，德雷斯罗萨女王早产。幸而母子均安，新生的小王子金髮比其父还要纯亮，栗色的瞳仁一如母亲温润如玉。女王起名──

罗西南迪（注六）。

  
【完】

  
  
  
  
**附注**  
注一：推进城，《海贼王》的海底大监狱，克洛克达尔被鲁夫击败后也曾被关押此地。原作中并未交代多佛朗明哥败于鲁夫、被海军收押后是否也关在这裡，因此多佛朗明哥在推进城服刑一年、被革命军劫出的情节为本作改编。  
  
  
注二：鸟笼，是多佛朗明哥「丝线果实」的大绝，曾以此招在海燕岛将柯拉松（他弟）和罗逼入绝境，也曾藉此封锁德蕾斯罗萨，对全岛造成毁灭性的破坏和伤亡，让鲁夫一行陷入苦战。  
  
  
注三：戴草帽的男人，此处指蒙奇。D。鲁夫，原作主角。  
  
  
注四：将玫瑰别有居心的交给多佛朗明哥，是前传[《悲惨德岛》第八章初阵](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280647/chapters/46114648)内容。  
  
  
注五：波赛隆纳王国第十四亲王，原创人物，于后续新作《[共和演武](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305940/chapters/45918034)》将会登场。  
  
  
注六：罗西南迪，多佛朗明哥亲弟，在唐吉诃德家族中代号为「柯拉松」，实际上是海军派入家族的卧底。为救特拉法尔加。罗，已死于十五年前，由多佛朗明哥亲手所毙。维奥菈如此命名，自有深意，详见后记。  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记
> 
> 这是一篇，因为「明哥和维奥菈其实很配啊」出来的故事。谢谢锥生雅在《悲惨德岛》第十三章奇人秘算的留言！XD  
>  这是女王奋斗记，主要想写维奥菈的政治力、智力和魅力，明哥整个影薄无法。  
>  维奥菈有好队友没有神队友，没有猪队友但有废队友，对照唐吉诃德家族曾经的同僚，就算平时是脑残工作起来也很可靠，无比寂寞  
>  明哥是一个回头找前女友的概念，还会在意有没有新男友XD  
>  维奥菈和明哥的关係早就不是什么分不分手可以讲清楚的了。见《无惧之心：维奥菈（三）不可能的爱情》。  
>  明哥洗尽铅华与革命军合流，呼应原作很注意革命军、前传中多佛朗明哥一直企图接触革命军的暗线。这是暗喻明哥潜意识中其实对于摧毁天龙人，很需要革命理念的指引。暗喻他的空虚。不过明哥作为原天龙人根深柢固的骄傲，也不会是简单听令多拉格屈就的姿态。他应该会从多拉格的思想吸收一些养分，然后做他想做的事。他和革命军是微妙的合作伙伴的关係，他会去想办法找回他的家族成员。但这次不会做跟以前一样的事情。  
>  多拉格需要明哥的军火和摧毁天龙人的国宝情报。有很大的可能就是帮助明哥逃狱的最大策划者，比如透过小冯和人妖王的关係。但这对革命军的理想性和道德感有很大的质疑，我只好暂时解释，多拉格和多佛朗明哥有充分的意见交流，判断明哥接下来可以成为革命道路中的重要角色。  
>  我觉得明哥本来和克洛克达尔一样，都心死了。克洛克达尔还有点霸业成空的味道，明哥是復仇无望的凄凉空虚。在监狱裡面醉生梦死笑看天下大概是馀生了，多拉格的提议或许多少让他对过去的復仇脚本有新的想像。毕竟明哥的復仇是属于他为自己追讨正义的一环(明哥流落蓝海因天龙人的身份遭受迫害，懒人包见披踢踢竹笋王子考察)。但这些事需要想清楚，所以明哥先去找前女友(爆)，维奥菈拥有很多他不具备却其实嚮往的理想，例如爱，修復，补偿，希望。  
>  维奥菈臭干世界政府，鹤臭干世界政府，革命军臭干世界政府，明哥也臭干世界政府，所以世界政府是真正反派啊。  
>  维奥菈选了一个掩护用的丈夫，帮工具人QQ，但夫妻相敬如宾，处得不错。维奥菈后来跟这个丈夫又生了一个力库基因粉红色头髮小公主，取名斯卡雷特。至于这个丈夫知不知道长子是不是他的？以维奥菈挑选的人品，他也会包容一切的。  
>  维奥菈为长子取名罗西南迪，是帮明哥赎罪和修復创伤。对她自己来说，「rocin」的意思是驽马，劣马的意思。ante则是antes的古写，意为过去、又为第一、最好的。整个名字的意义是：虽然过去是一匹驽马，但现在却是第一好的。这是寄寓虽然你爸是个超级大烂人，但现在他要开始真正的好好活着了。  
>  维奥菈一生都没有和多佛朗明哥公开復合，也没有公开他们曾经的关係，她在婚后忠于自己的婚姻。但多佛朗明哥是维奥菈这辈子唯一真爱。  
>  维奥菈的了断是早在挡鸟笼的时候就讲清楚了，明哥的玫瑰才是他这方的了断，真正放手维奥菈，也解放自己去找接下下来的目标。所以维奥菈才会去结婚，不然她跟多佛朗明哥就这样悬在那裡怎么做都不对。当然也是因为怀孕了嘛。关于玫瑰的延伸讨论，见《无惧之心：维奥菈(四)玫瑰下的真相》。  
>  维奥菈也是明哥唯一真爱，所以虽然不会再对她做什么了，但如果之后活下来，应该还是会去找她，一个关心前女友的概念。如果去找了，肯定不会是公开的见面。相关情节见后续作品《共和演武》第三章潟水拳斗。  
>  维奥菈和明哥再会的激情情节，参考李安《断背山》指导希斯来杰和杰克吉伦荷的花絮，他在帐篷戏后再重逢的激吻场面说，「你们一辈子也不可能吻一个女人这么用力了。所以，给我最英雄主义的吻！他们就这样吻了，还差点弄断对方的鼻子。」  
>  以维奥菈为主角的同人故事写到这裡，我要公佈必须完成这个故事最大的摸索结论和致敬。李安曾说，每个人心中都有一座断背山。《悲惨德岛》那十年卧于仇敌枕侧的光阴，就是维奥菈的断背山。
> 
> 下一篇作品《共和演武》总共十三章，将从下週五开始，每週五固定连载。这篇故事有两个我的全新尝试，一个是「不是好奇原作留白，而是延伸原作后续情节」，二是「试着站在非原作读者也能看懂的角度说故事」。预告週日释出，欢迎旧雨新知来随便看！XD


End file.
